The Trinity
by ItstheBookworm
Summary: What if the reason God wasn't helping against the Darkness is because he can't. Ever since the Darkness was unleashed God has been separated in three parts; The Father, The Son, The Holy Spirit. Apart they are strong, together they are invincible. It's up to Dean and Sam to help the Holy Spirit in getting all of the parts together.


**Me: So here's my new story. Either a long one shot or a two shot, haven't decided yet.**

 **Disclaimer – I got this idea in Bible class, no judging. Also, not mine except the two OC's… that I wouldn't mind if the cast took… looking at you Misha**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"Dude, there is no way that /God/ is giving you those visions… just drop it all right," Dean said lowering his take out cup.

Sam gave him his favorite bitchface from across the seats. All Dean did was give him a look, taking his eyes of the road for two seconds. Sam turned back at the same time Dean did. They also noticed the figure in the road at the same time and Dean slammed on the brakes. The Impala screeched to a halt in front of the fair haired woman, who look unperturbed. Both Sam and Dean glanced at each other before Dean turned off the car and they got out together.

"Sam and Dean," the woman said softly, "My favorite Winchester's."

That caused them to instantly become wary.  
"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Dean asked.

"Well… I go by a lot of names but my favorite is God… But I'm not exactly Him right now am I? Hmm, let's see. Some Christians call me the Holy Spirit," the woman's grin widened, "Now there's a plot twist."

Sam perked up slightly while Dean looked exasperated.

"Wait, you mean that God has two parts to him?" Dean demanded.

Cue epic bitchface from Sam, "Didn't you ever pay attention to Pastor Jim Dean?" Dean gave him a look, "The Trinity; the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. They are all God, but yet they aren't at the same time."  
"Dude, that doesn't make sense," Dean replied.

"You'll find Dean, that it really does," the Holy Spirit responded, still smiling, "And now you must help me find my counter parts. Apart we are strong, but together we are invincible."

Dean looked ready to correct her but Sam cut him off.

"Of course! Dean, she could help us fight the Darkness!" Sam exclaimed.

"Dude… she doesn't have feet." Dean said, staring at where the Holy Spirit's feet should be.

This time Sam took a closer look at the Holy Spirit. Her fair hair fell down in curls, ending just above her stomach. She was wearing a golden dress, which slowly faded into wisp with the rest of her body. In all honesty, she looked like a stereotypical spirit.

"You have a foot fetish," Sam responded, not commenting on the missing parts of the Holy Spirit.

Dean didn't designate that with a response, only sighing and gesturing for the Holy Spirit to get in the car. Instead of doing it the old fashioned way, the Holy Spirit merely faded from sight and reappeared in the back of the car, wisps of what looked to be smoke coming off of her whole body. Her silver eyes stared at the boys.

"Are you coming or what?" she asked.

"Don't. Say. Anything," Dean said, pointing a finger at Sam before climbing into the drivers seat.

Sam waited a few seconds before saying, "I told you so."

Dean glared at him as he climbed into the car. Once everyone was buckled in Dean started driving down the road back towards the bunker. For the most part the drive was quiet, no one saying anything. At one point the Holy Spirit even drifted off to sleep, her body fading in and out during it. There was even a point where the brothers stopped the car, unsure of whether or not they would leave her behind on accident.

"This is crazy," Dean whispered under his breath to Sam.

"Not really… I'm just surprised Cas hadn't thought of it," Sam suggested, "I'm guessing that when the Trinity are separated the angels can't sense them as well. And if they do run into them they believe their angels, minor gods, or even prophets."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying that maybe, If we can find the Son and Father of course, we have a shot at this. Maybe this whole time all we needed to do was find each part of them."

"You're thinking that it was little miss Spirit back there that sent you those visions. I told you Sam, we ain't doing anything with that cage. Cause I'm not loosin' you again!"

Sam went quiet at that, staring out the window, before replying silently, "You won't lose me Dean."

For a few seconds Dean looked at his brother before turning back to the road, "Good."

 _FatherSonHolyGhost_

Dean drove up to the bunker, slowing down as he drove into the garage, before completely stopping in his spot. In the back seat no one noticed how their extra passenger was awake. Not until she spoke up at least.

"I can feel one of my children in here… but he's weak. What did you do to him?!" The Holy Spirit was getting angry, her whole body going up in flames.

Dean and Sam immediately got into a fighting position and Sam quickly tried to calm her down.

"Whoa! We didn't do anything! He got a spell cast on him!" Sam exclaimed.

The flaming went down a little, until she was only smoldering with tiny sparks coming off of her body. Dean stayed on guard, but calmed down a bit when he realized that the car wasn't harmed. Meanwhile the Holy Spirit's eyes were still burning with anger, both literally and figuratively.

"Whoa lady, you got some anger problems," Dean muttered.

"What happened to my son?" The Holy Spirit said, her voice strangled.

"He got cursed… by a witch named Rowena," Sam explained.

"What curse?" her eyes were no longer burning, they looked curious and hopeful now.

"An attack dog curse," Dean took over, "Her specialty."

The Holy Spirit faded out of the car, appearing outside. Dean and Sam's heads whirled around to look at her. Together they got out of the car.

"Where's my son?" the Holy Spirit demanded.

"I'll take you to him," Sam answered hurriedly.

The Holy Spirit followed Sam into the bunker. She didn't look at all in awe of the grand bunker, instead walking with a mission. Castiel was pouring over some books in the library, his brow furrowed and a crease in his forehead. Immediately the Holy Spirit went around Sam and immediately went to Castiel.

"Sam…" Castiel started, about to ask about this woman that felt like a goddess to him, before the Holy Spirit blew out a breath on his face.

Immediately Castiel seized up and went as rigid as a board. The breath that looked like smoke encompassed his whole body and his eyes were wide. At first nothing happened, and then the white smoke went into Castiel's body, getting soaked up like a sponge. Dean nearly charged the Holy Spirit, but Sam stopped him. His eyes on Castiel who slowly relaxed as more of the smoke went into him. Dean turned his eyes to Castiel and stared at him. Eventually Castiel relaxed completely and the smoke left his body, holding what looked to be blood in its midst. But the blood dissolved as the smoke reattached itself onto the Holy Spirit.

"Dude…" Dean said.

"I know…" Sam replied.

Castiel's eyes were shut and he fell asleep, looking peaceful. The boys looked at the Holy Spirit. Dean immediately summed her up before sighing.

"Thank you…" He muttered.

"No need to thank me Dean, he's my son. The youngest of my children," The Holy Spirit said, a small grin covering her face.

"Cas is the baby?" Sam asked.

"The last."

"Dude, you have something in common now," Dean said, clapping his brother's shoulder.

Sam sent him a bitchface before rubbing his arm.

"What's gonna happen now?" Sam asked.  
"Now, we find the Son," the Holy Spirit answered, "And then the Father."

"Until then you need a name," Dean replied.

"I have one."  
"I mean a normal one; Holy Spirit kinda makes it hard to go undercover…"

Sam nodded in agreement. The Holy Spirit stared at them in confusion, her delicate brows furrowed together. With a flourished move Sam took out his laptop and went to type, but Dean stopped him.

"Holly?" Dean suggested, staring at his brother.

Together the duo looked at the Holy Spirit and Sam shook his head.

"She doesn't look like a Holly," Sam decided.

"Then you come up with something!" Dean replied.

Sam typed in something on his laptop, the Holy Spirit looking over his shoulder. For once Sam didn't say anything about it, instead clicking a few things before looking up at Dean.

"Aurelia," Sam said.

"Dude, you're such a girl," Dean replied.

There was no agreement from Dean, but there was also no argument about the name. It stayed.

"Are we just going to wait around?" Aurelia, aka the Holy Spirit, responded, "The Son could be seriously injured, or in danger."

"Do you even know where He is?" Sam argued sensibly.

Aurelia faltered slightly before straightening up, her eyes flashing like flames.

"I have a connection, faint but I will find His general area," Aurelia said, "Especially the closer we get. He's south."

"South," Dean said, sounding amused, "Oh, lets just go on a hunch here. South is very general Miss. Holy Spirit."

Both Aurelia and Sam gave Dean an annoyed look.

"Once I get close enough I can sense where He is," Aurelia said snappishly.

"Fine, let's go," Dean replied.

 _Lake Charles, Louisiana_

Aurelia was probably the worst backseat driver ever. She constantly told them to turn six seconds before they needed too, told them to go faster, pass people, and nearly caused Dean to crash many times. Also, Castiel found it incredibly funny. Which didn't help Dean's mood in the least.

"Turn left!" Aurelia said suddenly.

"There is no left!" Dean snapped back.

"NOW!"

Aurelia jumped forward and quickly grasped the steering wheel. With one fluid movement, Aurelia jerked the steering wheel to the left. Dean cursed and tried to take control of the car again, but the Holy Spirit wouldn't let him. She was stronger and they quickly ended up off the side of the road. Dean slammed on the brakes. The car jerked to a stop and Aurelia's figure faded out of existence before appearing again right outside the car.

"He's here," She whispered softly.

"This is a cemetery," Dean replied.

"And on the Third Day he shall rise," Castiel quoted.

"What now?"

"Of course!" Sam exclaimed, "The Son of God rose on the third day after his death."  
"Well, let's go find a grave."

Aurelia floated around the cemetery, seemingly not knowing where exactly the Son was buried. Everyone else went the old fashioned away, scanning the name and death date on the headstone. Eventually Aurelia floated right above one single headstone, her eyes staring down at the freshly dug ground beneath her. The wispy smoke of her body swirled around the dirt, slowly digging.

"I think Aurelia found Him," Sam stated, heading over.

"Miles Alexander Stephens," Dean read aloud, "Died November 22. Just three days ago."

"We have to help dig him out," Aurelia said, "It's not tombs anymore."

Castiel handed Dean and Sam shovels, deciding that he would sit off to the side himself. The boys helped Aurelia's wisps of smoke dig up the coffin. Someone was hitting it from the inside, screaming for help. Aurelia floated down and the wisps went into the cracks in the coffin, from where the wood was splintering. Eventually the pounding stopped and someone's ragged breathing got louder.

"Miles," Dean shouted, "We're going to get you out of there. But you need to stay calm."

"O-okay," a small boys voice said.

"How young is he?" Sam asked Aurelia softly.

The Holy Spirit didn't reply, the wisps still keeping Miles calm. Eventually Dean managed to pick the lock on the coffin, not breaking it open like he normally does. Aurelia's wisps returned to her as the coffin was flung open. Inside, on the red velvet padding's, was a young boy. His hair was a chocolaty brown, his eyes matching. He was only around twelve, according to the dates on the headstone, but he was small for his age. As soon as he saw Aurelia the young boy launched himself at her. The Holy Spirit held him, her wisps surrounding them both.

"We must go. I believe you already know where the Father is. I can sense His traces on you… It's been a long time I believe," Aurelia said, standing up.

"What do you mean? I think we would have known if we knew him," Dean answered.

The Holy Spirit slowly picked up the Son, who was clutching her tightly. Somehow he hadn't gone through her, which is what everyone would have thought would have happened. She looked so wispy, as though you would go straight through her.

"We need to go, you know the Father," Aurelia said.

"We don't!" Dean and Sam chorused.

"C-h-u-c-k," Miles spelt out, tracing the letters in Aurelia's arm.

"C-h-u-c-k?" Sam asked.

"Chuck?" Dean demanded at the same time, "He's dead."

"He is not dead," Miles snapped.

"Where did he live?" Aurelia asked.

"I can drive you there," Dean replied, "But first, we gotta clean up the kid."

Miles huffed angrily, burying himself more into Aurelia.

"We all need to clean up," Sam said.

Dean went to take Miles from Aurelia, but he screamed loudly. Quickly Dean handed him back.

"We must go now; we don't have time to clean up. Amara is coming," Aurelia said.

"Amara? Let her come," Dean growled.

"We are not strong enough!" Aurelia replied, "We cannot become One without the Father! For the Son and Holy Spirit are not one and the same; only the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit can be one. We all must be together, not apart."

Dean stared at her, "That makes no sense."

Aurelia said nothing, she just stared at him. There were no words from her. Dean shook his head and gestured for her to get in the car. Again, her existence faded away, this time Miles with her, before she reappeared in the car. Dean and Sam got in while Cas sat down on the other side of Miles.  
"My car ain't big enough to fit you all," Dean reminded her.

"We will become one Dean," Aurelia replied.

"One big God."

Sam punched him.

"That was rude Dean," Castiel said, his eyes narrowing.

It seemed that Aurelia was not affected at all by Dean's comment, though Miles was glaring. Having one part of God glaring at him was enough for Dean to stay quiet. They peeled out of the cemetery, leaving an empty grave with an empty coffin. As the resident of that coffin was still living and breathing, and would live on eternally. It was a concept that Dean couldn't wrap his head around. But maybe they would manage to defeat the Darkness with their help.

"Dean, you turn right here," Sam reminded him as they come up to Chuck's house.

"I know Sammy," Dean responded.

Yet he missed the turn anyways.

"Dean," Sam sounded exasperated.

He didn't respond. Aurelia rolled her eyes, tugging Miles closer. Eventually Dean turned right, but it was down the wrong road, and then he turned right again. The Impala stopped in Chuck's backyard. Aurelia blinked slowly and got out, Miles following her. The Holy Spirit and The Son looked as though they had not come from digging up a grave. They were clean again, but Dean's car was not. The group climbed out after them and Dean shut his eyes tightly.

"Chuck is not God. He is… was a drunk prophet," Dean repeated.

"Then why do I sense the Father?" Aurelia snipped back, "You have no faith Dean Winchester. Soon that will have to change."

"Is that a threat?!"  
"No, it's a promise."

Aurelia and Miles strutted into Chuck's house. Slowly the Trio of Team Free Will followed the Holy Spirit and the Son into the house. It looked exactly the same as it had been around six years ago. There was even some liquor in the glass. Aurelia and Miles went around the house, scouring the place. A man with curly brown hair and a stubble entered the room, wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"Sam! Dean! I didn't see this happening," Chuck said softly.

"Things are never what they seem to be, huh Chuck," Dean growled out, "We thought you were dead."

"Oh dear…"

"Care to explain?"

"Not particularly."  
Dean and Sam shared a look.

"Father," Miles breathed out softly.

Startled, Chuck turned around. Standing in the entry way of the living room was Aurelia and Miles, also known as The Holy Spirit and the Son. Their hands were clasped together, Miles clinging to the older girl. Aurelia was seemingly mistier before.

"Father. Now we can become one," Aurelia said.

Chuck slowly seemed to understand what was going on. The glass in his hand was set on the table and he walked over to them. Miles let go of Aurelia's hand and moved to the east side, Aurelia stayed on the west, and Chuck moved towards the north. Slowly Chuck walked to the middle, both Aurelia and Miles moving towards him. Aurelia faded from existence, her body getting absorbed into Chuck who began to glow, then Miles disappeared in a flash. Chuck seemed stronger than before, his eyes glowing and his body transforming into a clean shaven man. It hurt to look at him. Dean and Sam shaded their eyes until the glowing went down. Chuck seemed normal now. But there seemed to be a Holy Quality to Him.

"Chuck?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Father," Castiel whispered, falling to his knees.

The Trinity was now One.

 **Me: Whoa, that was fun to right. I do go to a Christian school, I am a Christian, and I know what I'm talking about here. Any errors you might find were on purpose or my own beliefs on this subject.**

 **Review Here – Thoughts? Comments? Criticism? I don't like Flames. Flames will end up with Sam in the Cage.**


End file.
